The Rings
by Doublerainbow6
Summary: Dean and Castiel are 10 years old, they've been friends since, kindergarten, but Dean buys a ring from a vending machine, and decide to ask Castiel a question.
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Dean and Castiel are children; both 10. They live next door and met at kindergarten and have been best friends since then.

Shoutout: I got this idea from Becausedestiel on Tumblr. Props to them for the idea! 3

"Dean!" Castiel came over to Dean's back yard; where he was swinging by himself.

"Hey Cas!" He shone a smile towards his friend. He was glad he came over. He was getting bored just sitting by himself.

"Do you wanna go to the park? Me and my mom are going." He pointed to Castiel's mom, coming out of the house, and going toward Dean's house.

"Sure! Let's go ask my mom." They headed inside the same moment Dean's mom opened the door to Castiel's mom.

"Hello, Castiel was wondering if Dean could go to the park with us." She turned around to see her son begging, giving her the puppy dog eye's and stuck out lips. She had to laugh.

"Of course you can! Go have fun. Be careful though." She hugged Dean goodbye. "Can you have him back by 6? Dinner?"

"Of course. Bye Mary!" Dean, Castiel, and his mom headed down the street to their neighborhood park. When they got there, they found a couple old baseball mitts, and a ball. Castiel's mom sat down on the bench, and read a book, while the boy's went and played ball.

"So, do you think I can spend the night tonight? My mom's making lasagna..." He made a cringed face, and stuck out his tongue.

Dean laughed and said, "I think you can. I'll ask when we get back." He threw the ball back to Castiel.

"Come on boys! It's 5:30. Dean needs to be home by 6, remember!" She placed a bookmark in her book, and stood up.

Dean and Castiel put the mitts and ball back where they were and ran to her. "Okay. Hey mom, can I stay at Dean's tonight?"

"You just don't want any lasagna," she laughed at him when she saw his face, sticking his tongue out again. "If Mary says you can, I don't mind you spending the night there."

Dean and Castiel high-fived, and walked down the street.

When they got to Dean's house, Dean and Castiel walked in, and Castiel's mom followed. Mary came to the door, and shook her hand. "Thanks for having him back." She smiled at her, and looked at Dean. "You look like you want to ask me something?"

"Yes! Can Cas stay the night tonight? Please mom, pleeeaaase." The was doing his puppy face again.

"You and Sam both have that adorable begging face," she laughed and looked at Castiel's mom. "Is it okay with you?"

"Yup. As long as he can stay here till I get back from work tomorrow at 8."

"Then yes, he can stay the night. Go get washed up now though, dinners almost ready." She said her goodbyes to Castiel's mom, while the boys headed upstairs to wash up.

They walked into Dean's room to change out of their grungy clothes. Dean handed Castiel a pair of his pants, and a shirt. They were the same size, so they always wore each others clothes. Dean watched as Castiel replaced his clothes, with Deans. Even though they were 10, he liked Castiel. He has for a few years now, more than a friend; but he didn't know what to do about it. He changed his clothes and coughed slightly to get Castiel's attention. The boys walked into the bathroom to wash their faces and hands.

"Dinners ready!" Mary finished putting the plates on the table, when all 3 boys walked into the kitchen. Dean and Castiel sat on one side, when Sam and Mary sat on the other. Sam was 6, and brought his action figures to the table with him. "Now Samuel, I've told you before, no toys at the table during meals." She took his figure away and places a plate of chicken nuggets and veggies infront of him. He was pouting while he started eating.

She walked over and placed a plate with a burger and fries infront of Dean and Castiel also. "Eat up!"

"Mom, you made good food! Thank you!" Dean and Castiel dug into their food while Mary ate a salad. When dinner was over, Castiel politely thanked Mary and him and Dean started to his room.

"Hang on you guys. I have to go to the store. You want to come along? You both can pick out a snack?" She grabbed her purse and walked to the closet.

"Sure!" Dean headed upstairs to get two of his jackets and Sam's jacket. He handed the jackets to who they belonged, and walked to the car. The three boys shoveled into the backseat while Mary started the car and headed to the store.

When they got to the store, Dean picked out Doritos, Castiel picked out Oreos, and Sam picked out another toy. After they paid, they headed to their car, when Dean spotted one of those old vending machines.

"Mom, can I have 50 cents?" He pointed at the vending machines.

"Sure, hang on." She dug through her purse and pulled out 4 quarters. She gave two to Dean, and two to Castiel. The two boys went to the machine and Dean put his quarters in the one that had metal rings. A gold one that resembled a wedding ring came out. Castiel used the same machine, and the exact same ring came out. They walked out and packed the car once more and headed home.

It was 9 o'clock now, and time for Sam to go to 'bed.' When the boys went upstairs, he just sits in bed, and plays pokemon on his Gameboy. Dean and Castiel head to Dean's room, and change into pajamas. Once again, Castiel is wearing Dean's clothing; and once again, Dean watches him change. He decides he's gonna do something about these feelings tonight.

They sit on Deans futon, and click on his TV. They settled on watching re-runs of Spongebob. After a few minutes of giggling, and talking about video games, Dean feels the ring in his pocket. He pulls it out and looks at it. "Oh yeah!" Castiel pulls his out too. "Matching rings." Castiel smiled at Dean, and Dean slightly laughed.

Dean looked up and met Castiel's eyes. He popped the container of the ring, and said, "Marry me Cas..."

Castiel looked all but weirded out, but he's been feeling something more than just buddies towards Dean. After a few minutes of silence, Castiel said, "Sure..."

Dean smiled and got up, "Hang on, be right back!" He ran out of the room, and a few minutes later, he came back with Sam. "Okay Sammy, read this." He scribbled something down on a piece of notebook paper, and handed it to Sam. He walked over and grabbed Castiel's hand, and pulled him off the couch. They walked over to Sam, and stood face to face with each other. "Okay, start reading."

Sam tried his hardest to read what Dean scribbled on the paper. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the marriage of Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. Do you Dean, choose to marry Castiel on this day; to speak the words that will join you with him as your husband, for all the days of your life? If so, please answer: I do.

"I do..."

Sam continued, "Do you Castiel, choose to marry Dean on this day; to speak the words that will join you with him as your husband, for all the days of your life? If so, please answer: I do.

"I do..."

Sam finished up, "You may now...does this say KISS? Ew!" Sam threw the paper on the ground and ran out, "I'm not watching you kiss!"

Dean and Castiel laughed, put the rings on each others fingers and leaned in for a kiss. Dean loved it; Castiel loved it too. It was a simply kiss, not to rough, not to light, just a perfect kiss. They pulled away, and hugged each other, Deans head resting on Castiel's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to MissGoalie56, samandstinaarewhovians, SkyHighFan, and I Can Dig Elvis for leaving reviews making me feel like people actually like this little story of mine. Sorry it took so long to write; it was finals week. Anyways, ENJOY!**

Dean woke up, feeling Castiel beside him. He sat up slowly, trying not to make the futon creak to wake up Castiel. He got up and walked downstairs for some breakfast.

When he walked into the kitchen, Mary was making eggs and bacon. "Mom, why do you only make good food when Castiel is over?" Dean took a seat at the counter and watched as his mom made dinner.

"Oh, good-morning to you too." She smiled at Dean and placed a plate in front of him with eggs, bacon, and a glass or milk to the side. "Where's Castiel?"  
Dean took a big bite of his food. "He's still asleep." He picked up his glass and his mom saw his hand.

"You're wearing that ring on your ring finger. People are gonna think you're married," she joked. Dean swallowed hard.

"Uhm, yeah..." Dean was about to tell his mom when his dad, John, came down the stairs. "Morning Dad!" Dean jumped up out of his seat and hugged his father. He didn't know he was home from work today.

"Morning Dean." He hugged his son back and smiled. "Where's my other two trouble makers?"

"Sam and Castiel are still asleep." Mary placed another plate on the counter, for John to eat. "Eat before you go back to work, hun." She walked over to John and kissed him. "I'm going to go get Sam up. He doesn't need to be getting used to sleeping in so late." She left and headed up the stairs.

Dean and John sat beside each other at the counter eating and talking, when John noticed the ring.

"Ring?" John pointed to Dean's finger.

"Huh?" They weren't talking about rings. Then it hit him. "Oh, yeah, Mom gave me quarters and I got a ring out of the vending maching at the mart."

"You're wearing it on the wedding finger. You married behind my back?" He smiled and laughed at Dean, of course he was kidding, but Dean kind of did get married.

Dean finished up eating and went up to wake Castiel.

"Cas...Cas!" Dean jumped on Castiel on the futon, it creaking under them.

"Arrrg...nffgg, what Dean?" Castiel grabbed a handful of covers and pulled them over his head, blocking the light.

"Cas, wake up. I already ate breakfast, and-" Dean fell backwards when Castiel sat up quickly.

"What?! You ate without me! Awh man!" Castiel jumped up and ran down to the kitchen, with Mary putting a plate on the counter.

"Here sleepy head. Breakfast." She patted Castiel on the head and went to make a pack lunch for John when he leaves for work.

Castiel ate while Dean was looking at the rings on their fingers. "Hey Cas..."

"Hmmm?" He had a mouth full of eggs. "What?"

Dean lifted up his right hand with the ring. "Do you think we're actually married? I mean...do you?"

Castiel swallowed his food, and turned his stool to face Dean. "I don't know if the marriage is real, cause dude. We're 10; but...I...I do like you." He lowered his head down, so he wasn't looking at Dean anymore.

Dean let a smile rise on his face. "Should we like, you know. Tell our parents? They asked about my ring today. Dad even asked if I got married behind his back! Maybe he kno-"

"Calm down Dean. We didn't actually get married. Mom said something about papers when you marry someone. We didn't have any papers. So we didn't actually get married." Castiel turned back to his food, and finished eating.

The two boys walked into the livingroom to watch some TV. Spongebob was on, but since Sam was in the room, they had to watch his shows. So it was stuck on Adventure Time. They plopped down on the sofa, sitting right beside each other when John and Mary joined them. Dean nudged Castiel's leg, and pointed with his head towards his parents. Castiel nodded.

Dean didn't exactly know how to tell his parents that Sam married them so he just clenched his eyes and shouted it out.

"Sammy married me and Cas!" He held up his and Castiel's hands that had the rings on them. He slowly opened his eyes when he didn't hear them say anything. He saw them both smiling at him.

"You two got married; and here Sammy did it?" John was slightly laughing now.

"Yeah! I did! They tried to make me watch them kiss, but I left." Sam went back to playing with his action figures.

"That's cute you guys! You think you actually got married?" Mary stood up and looked at their rings. "These are going to turn your fingers green. Let me see them."

They gave her their rings, and she painted a clear coat of nail polish on them. They quickly dried, and she gave them back. "Here, now they won't turn your fingers green." She smiled at them and went to sit back down.

"So...you're not...angry?" Dean looks from his mom to his dad, to Castiel. All of them smiling at him.

"No, because it's not an actual marriage; but if you two actually get married, you better tell us. We want to be there." John wrapped his arm around Mary.

Dean looked over at Castiel and hugged him. "Woo, they're not mad."

"I told you they wouldn't be." Castiel smiled.

Dean laid his head on Castiel's shoulder, and watched Adventure Time with the family.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay you guys! This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy! It's literally just the future wedding, and since i've never been to a wedding, I didn't know what I was doing. But, ENJOY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm so nervous." Castiel walked around his dressing room. He was wearing a black tux, with a black bow-tie to match.  
"Honey, you'll be fine. Come here." His mom straightened his tie, and fixed his hair with a little spit. "There, perfect." He stepped back and smiled. "I think you're ready."

"Mom, I don't know if I can-" Dean was sweating. He was so nervous, pacing up and down his dressing room, fiddling with his black tie.  
"Honey-Dean, honey, stop!" Mary grabbed Dean by the shoulders and look into his eyes. "You'll do great! You purposed, you want this, he wants this. Just calm down, and stop messing with your tie!" She fixed his tie once more that day, and wiped the sweat from his brow with a hankerchif.  
Dean took in a deep breath and relaxed. "Okay mom, you're right. I do want this." He fiddled with the cheap metal ring on his finger.

Dean didn't want any of the normal wedding setup. He just wanted to get married. Sam was his best man, and little 5 year old Jo was their flower girl. (She insisted.) So Dean was standing in the front, waiting for his choice of music to start playing, and Cas to walk down the aisle. When he saw his mother walk over to the music player, he smiled, and knew it was about to start. Mary clicked 'play' on the player, and a few seconds later, "Back in Black- ACDC" started playing, and Cas started to jump down the aisel, all excited, big grin on his face. The family and friends who visited smiled, and clapped, until Cas reached the front, and Dean took his hand. The music faded out, everyone still laughing, until the preacher shooshed them all.  
The preacher made them say their vows, "Do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel to be your lawfily wedded husband, to love and to hold, until death do you part?"  
"I do." Dean squeezed Castiel's hand.  
"And do you, Castiel Novak, take Dean to be your lawfily wedded husband, to love and to hold, until death do you part?"  
"Of course I do." Castiel smiled, and squeezed Dean's hands back.  
"Dean Winchester, you may now kiss the groom."  
Dean's grin grew winder, as he leaned into Castiel, covering his lips with his own. Castiel smiled into the kiss, and they drew apart. They turbed to the crowd, who was awhing and crying, it was very emotional. They walked down the aisel to teh beggining of their new lives.


End file.
